Legacy
by black angel 2011
Summary: A dark new enemy has surfaced, chasing after the legendary pokemon of the world for his own mysterious mission. It is up to Ash and May to keep them safe all the while trying to tell one another a secret they keep hidden from one another. AdvanceShipping, rated M for violence and some language.
1. New Destiny

**Legacy**

**Chapter 1: New Destiny.**

_Ash: 20_

_May: 19_

_It has been a while since I have done a main story for Ash and May, the first one I did wasn't so good but that was a learning curve for me, this one will be better than Legend Hunter and will have a better story to it._

_Disclaimer: pokemon and the character don't belong to me._

* * *

It was a warm, balmy day in Castelia City with the people walking around the large metropolis, the people didn't notice the suspicious man wearing mostly black with his face covered up by an ominous mask, he walked slowly through the not wanting to gather too much attention, 'it seems like this city has what I am after,' he thought while turning his gaze to the harbor, "soon I will change the course of the world's history," he whispered to himself while coldly looking around the city until he reached the furthest dock of the city.

"Hello Sir, is there anything I can do for you?" a man wearing a sailors outfit asked the mysterious person.

The mysterious person glared at the sailor and laughed at him, "I want to commandeer your vessel," the man replied darkly as the man tried to prevent him from taking the boat, "sadly for you, I don't need you alive to get what I want," the man looked at the man with fear as the man walked up to him before he was grabbed by the man by the throat and picking him up, he laughed manically as the man started to struggle for freedom while the people continued to walk by, "the people are too scared to do anything," he said before walking over to the end of the pier with the man in his grasp, "this is where we say goodbye," the man said before dropping the near lifeless man into the waters of the city harbor.

The man walked up to the boat and used the key to start the ignition, he steered the boat away from the harbor and towards his destination. Eventually he noticed a tower appearing over the horizon and noticed that there were no people on the island.

He tied the boat at the pier on the island and started his journey towards the center of the island, "so quiet, good there are no witnesses," he said while talking off his mask, the left side of his face had a large scar with one eye colored green and the other colored red, "Electivire open up the door for me with Thunder Punch," he ordered his large yellow pokemon. The powerful electric type unleashed a power blast of electricity blowing open the doors allowing him to walk inside the tower.

Meanwhile in a small room a cream colored pokemon with red 'V' shaped ears as playing with the toys it had been playing with for many years until it heard a powerful explosion which shook the tower, the dust started to fall from the ceiling causing the wide blue eyes of the pokemon looked around in concern as another explosion ripped through the building yet again causing the pokemon to float up to discover what was going on, after sensing the dark presence the small pokemon went into hiding before the doors blew off the hinges sending it flying to the back of the room while Victini watched in horror as a person in black clothes walked in calmly.

"Victini, come out of hiding, or this place will cease to exist," the man said while walking around the room containing the toys, lounge chairs, desks and a TV set, he walked around to the TV and pushed it to the ground destroying it instantly, "come on little pokemon, I need your help to take over the world," he said with a smirk before knocking over some furniture.

Victini watched in dismay as its room was being destroyed in front of it, the victory pokemon closed its eyes for a moment as the noise of the destruction of the room, "maybe if I call out a pokemon to help me out, go Unbreon," the man called out for a mostly black quadruped pokemon with yellow rings around its legs and eyes, "use Shadow Ball," he instructed the dark type pokemon with supreme confidence.

The dark type unleashed a powerful sphere of ghostly energy hitting the bed at one end of the room destroying a few items in the way, the small pokemon opened its eyes and made a rush for the door, the man quickly noticed this and recalled his pokemon to start chasing down the victory pokemon, he pulled out a pokeball and called out another pokemon, "Gyrados, attack with Hydro Pump," he called out for the next attack against the fleeing legendary pokemon. A powerful pulse of water rushed towards the scared pokemon but barely dodged it as part of the tower fell away from the area causing the tower to start crumbling away.

As the chase continued the small pokemon finally made it out of the tower but was soon stopped by another of the man's pokemon, "Electivire attack with Thunder Punch," the man ordered quickly. The powerful electric pokemon punched the legendary pokemon with a thunderous fist knocking it to the gound, the legendary pokemon slowly got back up and used it's psychic powers to blow the thunder type pokemon away, "amazing power for such a tiny creature," the man proclaimed while walking up to the small pokemon.

The victory pokemon got off the ground and flew off, the man smirked as he recalled his pokemon, "let the hunt begin," he declared while walking up to the boat calmly, 'it's injured so there is no way that tiny pokemon will get far,' he thought while following the direction VIctini went to. The man started the boat and started his journey back towards the main city.

_Pallet Town_

A male trainer was resting on his bed with a tennis ball in hand thinking about his days of traveling with his friends through the regions of the pokemon, he threw the ball and caught it before the ball hit his face. he stretched his arms out noticing his starter pokemon sleeping at the end of the bed, he looked around his room with all the souvenirs he had gathered from his travels, he looked up towards the set of draws with his trophy and a small Teddiursa doll next to it, "I wonder how May is going," Ash thought out loud before swinging around placing his feet on the ground, he sat up and looked towards the window seeing the snow building up on the window ledge.

Ash walked towards the door of his room and took another chance to look at the gift his friend gave him. He heard his mother humming while rushing down the stairs before his memories of the battles he had faced flowed back to him.

Before Ash walked out of the door the phone started to ring, "Ash, will you pick that up for me?" Delia requested loudly as she continued to prepare dinner for them.

Ash walked up to the phone and received the call, on the monitor was a young woman with brown hair, blue eyes wearing a red shirt and black jeans, "hello Ash, I was hoping to talk to you," she said with a proud smile.

"May, it's been a while, you have changed a lot from the old days," Ash stated happily, "not only has your clothes changed, your hair has gotten longer as well," Ash commented with joy as the young woman started blushing from his compliments, "hey May are you okay? You seem to have gotten a little red," Ash questioned the woman quietly.

May waved her hands in front of the screen denying the fact that she was blushing, 'as dense as ever,' May thought while hitting her face to stop herself from blushing, "Ash, I was hoping that we could….um you know, travel together again," May enquired while the blush started to return while the trainer listened perplexed at what was happening.

"Sure thing, I was thinking about wanting to revisit some of the regions and capture some of the pokemon," Ash replied with confidence as his pokemon jumped on his shoulder, "I was getting a little bored with doing nothing," Ash explained his situation to May.

"Alright meet me at Lilycove City, then we will chose a region from there," May said while clenching her fist with joy and turned away from the screen, 'perfect this will be the perfect chance for me to get closer to Ash,' May thought with a smile while trying to contain her joy.

Ash watched this and tilted his head, "um May, what are you doing?" Ash asked the brunette as he scratched his head in a puzzled manner.

May quickly turned around with a nervous smile, "nothing Ash, just…getting something to help my mom out, yeah just helping my mom out," the brunette tried her hand at lying and failing at it miserably, "I will see you in a week," May commented with a smile, 'without my nerdy brother and that annoying Brock,' May thought while getting ready to close off the call, "I will see you until then," May said as the two said their goodbyes again.

Ash remained near the phone perplexed by the way May was acting at the other end, "May was acting pretty strangely," Ash commented before hearing the giggles of his mother, "what's so funny mom?" Ash asked his mother who tried her best to continue making dinner.

"Nothing Ash, I think this is something you need to find out on your own," Delia commented while putting the tray in the oven, she heard Ash walking towards the exit and turned around with a smile on her face, "I can't believe that my Ash has a girlfriend," Delia said happily but also knew that her son wasn't the brightest in the topic of love.

Ash walked through the snow as the chilly breeze blew around the small town making the trainer shiver from the chilly conditions, "He buddy, this weather is getting really cold," Ash commented while trying to keep himself warm from the cold weather. "It was great hearing from May again," Ash commented while still picturing the woman in his mind, "she definitely has gotten prettier since we last saw her," Ash stated while the trainer trudged through the snow with Pikachu on his left shoulder.

After a short amount of time walking through the snow Ash finally made it to the professor's lab, Ash knocked on the door with hopes to see the local professor but there was no response, the trainer walked around to find out what was going on, he peered through the window to find that there was no lights on in the lab, "oh right almost forgot, Professor Oak is on Vacation, picked a really good time to do so," Ash commented while getting out of the professor's property and walking back to his mother's house.

After walking home through the snow, he noticed that his bag was on the front porch, "Ash, I take it you want to travel the world, so while you were out, I prepared your bag for you," Delia explained leaving her son astonished at the quick packing that his mother performed while he was gone, "just remember to bring home a souvenir," Delia requested before closing the door on the trainer.

"Geez Mom was in a rush to get me to travel again," Ash told his partner pokemon before grabbing his backpack and walked back towards the front gate of the house, 'she was always happy to find that I was enjoying the sites of the world,' Ash reminisced as he opened the gate and walked out away from his mother's house, "Pikachu, this might be the last time we see this place, when we finished traveling with May, I will be getting a place of my own," Ash commented while the electric pokemon looked at his friend in shock unable to believe what he was hearing from his trainer, "I know, but we need to grow up sometime buddy," Ash stated while the electric pokemon while walking through the snow and towards the exit of the small town.

_Petalburg City_

May walked out of her family's and towards the forest with her only pokeball in her hand, "I want to see what other pokemon I can capture," May told herself while looking back to see her mother and father walking out of the house to see her off, "mom, dad I will see you soon," May told her parents with a confident grin.

"Take care May," Norman instructed his daughter while placing his arm around his wife while watching their daughter leaving once again, "well at least we will be alone for a while," Norman told his wife with a smile as they got ready to walk into their house hoping to spend more time on their own.

"Should we tell her she is going the wrong way?" Caroline asked her husband with a cheeky smile.

"No, she will find out on her own," Norman replied with a chuckle as he closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile May entered the Petalburg Forest to see the Beautiflies flying around the forest canopy and the slakoth's resting in the trees while the Wurmple's slowly crawled across the forest floor, "it's been a while since I've been through here," May told herself while looking around some more while thinking about the day she first captured her Beautifly, 'it was after I found out about Pokemon Contests,' May thought as memories started to flood back into her mind.

"I had found out what I wanted to do during my travels," May reminded herself while pulling out an item from her pocket. She pulled out a half ribbon from her pocket and looked at it for a moment, "apart from the phone conversation," May started as she closed her blue eyes and remembered the battle she had with Ash, "I wonder how much stronger you have gotten," May wondered out loud while keeping her eyes shut she stood still and reminisced on the last battle she had against the trainer.

May opened her eyes and ran towards the exit of the forest, this was until she realized that she was heading in the wrong direction that she started to panic, "oh crap, I am supposed to head to Slateport City," May said before turning around and started running back towards the forest, "this is great, I was so excited about seeing Ash again, I take the long way around," May stated while rushing through the forest trying to reach the other end of the forest, "why didn't mom and dad say something?" May asked while continuing to panic as she rushed through the forest with the people looking at her strangely and the pokemon looking at the woman wearing mostly red still freaking out from her mistake.

May exited the forest and continued to run back to her home city, she rushed through the streets and towards the other end of the city to get to Oldale Town, 'crap, I am going to miss my ship to Lilycove City, so much for doing some shopping while waiting for Ash,' May thought a she finally made it to the other end of the city. She quickly ran down the road towards her destination before collapsing onto the ground from exhaustion, "this is just great, how am I supposed to get to Slateport City to get my ship to see Ash?"

"Well if it isn't my good friend May," a familiar voice enquired causing May to turn around to see her friend with messy green hair, wearing a purple shirt over a black jumper and light blue jeans.

"Hey Drew, it's been a while," May commented with a frown, "sorry I am in a bit of a rush to Slateport City," May professed while restarting her journey to the city.

"Well how about I help you out," Drew suggested with a smile as he picked one of his pokeballs, "you can borrow my Flygon, but you must return it when you reach Slateport City, I will be waiting in Petalburg City," Drew commented as May called out her friend's pokemon , "Flygon, you must help May get to Slateport City," Drew instructed his powerful green pokemon with confidence before he started to walk away leaving his dragon type in the care of May, before heading into the city Drew turned around with a smirk, "who are you going to see?" Drew asked his friend with a knowing smirk.

"I am going to see Ash," May retorted as she looked at her half of the ribbon.

"I knew it, you're in love with him aren't you!" Drew asked with a cheeky grin.

May looked away with her face starting to turn a crimson red, "I am not!" May yelled at her friend as he burst out into laughter.

"Yeah right, your face tells all," Drew pointed out while he continued to laugh at the brunette as she clenched her right hand in anger, "oh come on May, you really should tell him how you feel," Drew instructed his friend.

"Drew if you want to see your Flygon again, then you better shut up!" May threatened the green haired coordinator while glaring at him with what seemed like daggers shooting from her eyes, she turned around to look at the mystic pokemon and got ready to climb onto the dragon type pokemon, "just remember to be at the Pokemon Center," May instructed her rival.

"Yeah I will be there," Drew promised while restarting his journey to the city.

May nodded at the dragon type pokemon, the pokemon took off and flew quickly plassed the route and towards the small town, 'thank you Drew,' May thankfully thought as the green pokemon flew towards the destination with May on its back. May looked down to see the passing town before heading towards the route on the way to Slateport City, "Flygon, if you need a break just land alright," May instructed her friend's pokemon warmly, the mystic pokemon nodded while continuing the flight.

The dragon type pokemon started to get exhausted as it was helping May get to the next city, "Flygon you can land now," May told the dragon type pokemon with a smile. The dragon type obliged and flew slowly towards the ground, the pokemon land on its feet and allowed for May to jump off, "thank you Flygon," May said appreciatively, she recalled the dragon type pokemon and walked into the city looking for the Pokemon Center.

May eventually made it to the building with a red roof while holding her friend's pokeball, she walked up to the phone and called the Pokemon Center in Petalburg City, "yo May, I see that Flygon has been a great help," Drew commented with a confident smirk.

"Yeah it was a great help for me, thanks Drew," May replied thankfully as she placed the red and white device on the teleporting device, I will send it over to you now," May declared while pressing the button, the pokeball started to glow white before it disappeared to the other end of the call, Drew lifted up the pokeball and nodded at his friend, "again thanks for the help Drew," May said before getting ready to hang up on her friend.

"One more thing May, don't forget to give Ash a big kiss when you see him next," Drew teased before being cut off from the call, "she wants to kill me," Drew laughed at himself knowing that he had made the brunette angry.

"Stupid Drew, when I see him next I am going to murder him," May stated while cracking her knuckles, she looked up the clock and noticed it was almost time to take the ship towards Lilycove City, May ran out of the medical facility and rushed to the harbor before the ship left to the next destination. After running to the ship May ran up the gang plank after handing her ticket to the man in a suit, "made it, now it's almost time to see Ash," May reminded herself with joy, she walked up to the back of the ship and watched the city disappear in the distance.

_On the way to Hoenn: 3 days later_

Ash looked out towards the major city thinking about the brunette he had traveled with in the past, thinking about how much she had improved, "you know buddy, I would like to know how much May has improved since we last saw her," Ash enquired while staring at the large city in the distance, it was then that he heard a thud coming from behind, he turned around to see a pokemon on the ground, the trainer knelt down to inspect the injured pokemon.

Ash stared in shock recognizing the pokemon that he had saw in the past, "Victini, why is it here?" Ash asked himself in silence as the ship started to dock, Ash picked up the small pokemon and ran towards the pier, "this pokemon is in bad shape, why is that the case?" Ash asked himself while looking at the injured legendary with great concern.

Ash ran through the crowded docks and towards the city before bumping into a young woman dressed mostly in red with jeans on, "excuse me watch you're going next time," the woman demanded in anger before looking down to see the trainer, "Ash, I can't believe it," she said while placing her right hand over her mouth.

"Shouldn't have been standing there in a clueless manner," Ash returned much to the chagrin of the brunette.

"Well remind me not to be your friend again," May hissed back before looking down to see an injured pokemon in the trainer's arms, "is that a rare pokemon?" May asked her friend with great concern, the trainer nodded in concern and looked turned his gaze back at the ship, "what's going on Ash?" May asked the man standing in front of her.

Ash stared at the ship for a moment, "it was odd May, I was standing on the deck before I heard the pokemon falling behind me," Ash replied while turning his gaze the pokemon in his arms.

While Ash and May were talking about the legendary pokemon, "so the pokemon has made it this far," a mysterious man told himself as he saw Victini in the trainer's grasp, 'better not approach just yet,' he reminded himself while looking around to see the crowd of people around the duo, the man walked through the crowd to meet up with the duo, he pushed a few people aside while following the two strangers.

Ash looked back to see a man dressed in black walking up to him, "May, let's go to the Pokemon Center," Ash whispered to the brunette while looking at the small pokemon.

"Why Ash?" May asked with uncertainty. Ash didn't hesitate for a second and grabbed the coordinator's hand before running off towards the center of the city while being followed by the man, "Ash, what is the meaning of this?" May asked while the duo ran towards the building with a red roof.

Ash looked back to see that the man wasn't behind them, "there was a strange man, I am not sure what he wants," Ash claimed while looking around to see if the man was anywhere near the duo.

"I Want what is in your arms, the mythical Victini," a mysterious voice told the trainer while approaching them from the building.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked the man dressed in black.

The man burst out into laughter while Ash and May looked at him with concern, "Blaziken use Flamethrower," May instructed her starter pokemon with great confidence. The large red and yellow pokemon, the fire type unleashed a powerful burst of flames at the man, "got him," May celebrated with her fists clenched in joy.

"Really? Is that the best you have got?" the man asked while shaking his head.

May and Ash looked back with a shocked expression on each of their face, "fine Pikachu attack with Thunderbolt," Ash instructed his pokemon with certainty. The small electric type unleashed a devastating burst of electricity as the man dodged the powerful attack with the simplest of ease, the man ran to where the first attack came from, "who the hell are you?" Ash asked he man while gritting his teeth in frustration.

"My name is of no importance, I am just after the legendary pokemon, hand it over and I might spare your lives," the man decreed with his eyes starting to glow bright red.

Ash and May looked up in disbelief, scared of what was going on, "Ash, let's go," May instructed Ash but the two remained frozen in fear at what was happening in front of them.

"I love fear," the man said while laughing at the shaking duo.

**This is my first full length Advanceshipping story in a long time, this one should be pretty good I hope.**

**Who is this man? Why does he seek the legendary pokemon? And how will Ash and May defend the legendary pokemon from the dark new enemy?**

**Next time Chapter 2: Fight Against Fear**

**I will introduce a new character later, might make it a character similar to the one introduced in Trainer and the Princess 3: Battle for Unova**


	2. Fight against Fear

**Chapter 2: Fight against Fear.**

_Sorry this one took so long, I have been exceptionally busy, with Uni and three of my other stories so here goes something for the Advancers._

* * *

Ash and May looked up to the man shaking in fear while holding onto the legendary pokemon, trembling in disbelief at the sight of the man in the dark clothing, he leapt off the building and towards the two trainers, Pikachu unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning which the mysterious foe took without any problem, "is that the best you've got?" the enemy asked with a dusky smirk, he landed safely and pushed Ash to the ground causing the trainer to scream out in pain.

"Ash!" May yelled out in shock while running to the trainers side.

The foe grabbed May by the throat and looked into her eyes, "it is such a shame, one with such beautiful eyes will never see the light of day again," the man remarked.

Ash got to one knee and looked up to the man, "let her go…." Ash panted with anger.

The man looked back while lifting the brunette off the ground, "or else what, you're injured, you're in no position to make demands from me," he stated while taking a mighty hit from Ash's yellow partner, the man was forced to let go of the red clad coordinator while being pushed away, "not bad for a little rodent," the man complimented while pulling out a pokeball, "Charizard go," the man called out with a malicious laugh.

May made it to Ash's side and helped him up, "Pikachu, attack with Thunderbolt," the coordinator instructed the electric mouse.

Pikachu nodded and powered up the electric attack, a powerful blast of electricity formed around the electric pokemon and sent it crashing into the large orange pokemon, "not bad May," Ash said while wincing in pain. In horror the two watched as the large fire type remained standing after the attack cleared up, "no way, not many pokemon can take a full power electric attack from my Pikachu," Ash gasped in amazement.

"It is just too bad, that I know all your moves," the man explained.

In shock the two watched as the electric pokemon was engulfed in flames by the fire type pokemon, "Pikachu!" Ash and May screamed out in fear. The fire attack cleared up with Pikachu resting on the ground, knocked out after one attack.

"You know something, this little game has just began, in truth, I know more about you than you think," the dark man proclaimed while recalling his Charizard, "I wonder, your puny pokemon is out of the battle," the man stated while approaching the injured electric mouse pokemon, he was stopped by a red and yellow pokemon with flames sprouting from his leg, "oh a Blaziken, you're full of surprises little girl," the man told the woman with another pokeball in hand.

"What other pokemon does he have in his team?" May wondered while.

Meanwhile outside of the large city, the panicking people were running passed a woman with long brown hair, wearing mostly red with blue jeans, "oh man I hope I am not too late, those two don't stand a chance against that man," she told herself while, she looked back to see a small green pokemon hovering next to her, "I guess I better keep this a secret from my younger self," she told herself while placing a cloak over her head.

"I know the problem Celebi, but we need to make sure that he doesn't destroy those two, they don't realize what needs to happen, he isn't only after the legendary pokemon, but is also after his and her life," she explained while walking calmly through the vast numbers of the panicking crowd. The woman looked up to see the explosions of the battle, "shit, the battle has already gotten started," she hissed, she ran towards the battlefield hoping that she wasn't too late.

She ran through the crowd of fear driven people and looked towards the battle between May and the mysterious foe, "I will not let you hurt my friend!" May barked out in anger.

"Scary as always," the man chuckled while while his large red pokemon charged towards the fire type with glowing white claws, "Krookodile attack with Dragon Claw," the man instructed his powerful pokemon, his ground type pokemon slashed down on the fire type dealing immense damage on the brunette's fire type knocking it out of the battle.

"Blaziken no!" May screamed out in horror.

"I take it that I have defeated both of your strongest pokemon, well then, there is nothing stopping me from taking Victini now," the enemy pointed out while approaching the two trainers. As he got closer a powerful beam of energy shot in front of him preventing him from getting any closer to the scared duo, he looked around to see nothing, "where did that come from?" the man asked while turning around to see nothing behind him, it was then he noticed a woman with a white cloak over her head wearing mostly red, "no it can't be, I thought she was dead," the man stated wide eyed, he recalled his pokemon and turned his attention to the duo who were still stuck in fear.

Ash and May watched as he left the scene not even thinking about the chance he had of stealing the pokemon, "what's going on Ash, he had us cornered," May commented with an expression of disbelief.

"I think I can explain what was going on," the mysterious woman replied while keeping her identity conceal, "but first we need to get you and Ash checked up for injuries," the woman stated with great concern.

"Hey wait a second, how do you know me?" Ash questioned the woman with a serious expression.

"I am sorry I cannot tell you right now," the woman replied.

"Why not, we fought that man off while you waited to show up!" May retorted in rage, her fists clenched as she made an attempt to grab the cloak but was easily held back by the woman.

'I can't believe it, seeing my younger self, man I had such a temper,' she thought before letting out a quick giggle.

"What the hell is so funny?!" May questioned the older woman.

The woman shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, she looked up to the legendary pokemon who flew off, "I will tell you something, but we need to head to a quiet place," the woman told the friends while leading them to the hospital.

"Come on May, we need to recover our pokemon," Ash decreed while hobbling towards the hospital with his injured pokemon in hand, he followed the woman silently with May grabbing her right arm while wincing in pain. 'This woman, she seems very familier,' Ash wondered while trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ash what are you thinking about?" May asked with concern while placing her arm around the trainer to help him get to the hospital, Ash looked at May and his face started to turn red along with May's, 'I can't believe it, I am this close to Ash again,' May thought before her thoughts turned to the battle against the deadly foe, she turned her focus to Ash again who was deep in thought about the battle they had against the mysterious foe, "what are you thinking about?" May asked the trainer feeling concerned about his expression.

"Charizard and Krookodile, something isn't right about him," Ash replied while talking about the two pokemon, he remembered the two pokemon. Ash quickly looked up to the woman leading them to the Pokemon Center, "tell us what's going on now," Ash demanded while clenching his fist.

"I will tell you in one of the rooms at the Pokemon Center, just be patient," the woman stated.

After ten minutes of walking to the medical facility, the two trainers placed their pokemon in the care of the Nurse, they looked over to the woman and followed her to a room where they could talk in private, "are you sure we can trust her?" May asked her love interest with uncertainty, she looked at the white cloak and thought about the moment they met her.

After leading them to the room the woman sat down on the bed and sighed heavily, "alright Ash, I need to check your leg for a moment," the woman stated while pulling a device out of her bag, she hovered the device in front of his leg, "seems like you did an ACL," the woman stated with a frown, she pulled out another device, "where I am from our medical science has become very advance, we can heal even the most major of injuries," she stated calmly.

"So where are you from?" Ash asked the woman quickly.

The woman clicked her fingers to signify the appearance of a pokemon, "Celebii brought me here from the future," the lady replied.

"So why are you here?" May asked the woman angrily.

"I am here to prevent the future I am from occurring, its hell," she replied solemnly, "who I am and the person you thought, cannot be divulged straight away," she stated while finishing the scanning on Ash's leg.

Ash walked around the room with confidence surprised at the fast recovery, "so what happened?" Ash asked while maintaining his cool.

The woman looked out the window and started to sigh heavily, "war, I was separated from the person I admire the most, I thought he had died afterwards, but I quickly found that he was alive, I had heard that he used a device that replicates Celebii's powers of time travel to come to this time," the woman retorted with sadeness.

"From the future?" May and Ash asked in unison.

The woman nodded while trying to resist the urge to remove her cloak, "you see, everything went downhill, four years from now, even now there are tensions between the region, but it is only minimal," she stated quietly.

Ash closed his eyes and started to concentrate for a moment, his eyes shot open realising something about the person, "wait a second," Ash stated before turning his gaze to May who was standing next him.

"Ah I forgot that you can sense aura, so right now you most likely know who I am," the woman stated while getting to her feet.

"So who is the other person that we battled?" Ash asked while taking a step back.

"Oh man, I promised my superiors that I wouldn't say a thing," she stated while removing the cloak from her head.

"Who is he?!" Ash and May demanded with anger as the woman unfurled the cloth from her face.

"That person is you Ash, you're wondering why he had two pokemon from your journeys, well maybe there is more for me to tell you," she stated after removing the cloth from her face.

May leapt back in shock to see an older version of herself standing in front of her, "what's going on?" She asked in disbelief, she continued to step back until she sat on the bed placing her head in her hands still in a state of shock at what was going on.

"I can't tell you what you need to do to change the future, but all I can do is make sure you live to see it, maybe even change it your own way," she explained with a down trodden expression, she looked out the window and gave a hardened glare towards the city, "it all started four years from now, we had lost all our friends because of this new army," the older May started with a deep breath while the younger trainers sat on the couch listening to the woman's story.

_(Fast forward)_

Ash and May were running towards the forces frontlines with Ash's Pikachu leading from the front, "May, there is no way we can escape," Ash complained while looking back over his shoulder to see a group of Unfezant using air cutter on them, the duo jumped out of the way to avoid attacks, Ash fell to the ground while May landed on the other side of the road.

"Dammit, we fell right into the trap," May hissed while looking back to see the pokemon bearing down on her, "this cannot be," May began to cry as her thoughts started to shift to her friends and her lost family.

"Not today," Ash decreed with a anger before rushing towards the pokemon to prevent them from hurting May, "go get out of here," Ash instructed the woman with a smile, he turned his attention back towards the incoming attackers while his Pikachu ran into battle, "it isn't like I can stop all of them," he said with a chuckle.

"No Ash, I will fight with you," May replied but a powerful attack from one of the enemy pokemon felled a tree preventing her from getting closer to Ash, May watched in amazement as the trainer battled the hordes or flying types bravely. May knew that she needed to run as per Ash's orders, she moved as fast as possible before collapsing to the ground from exhaustion, she looked back again this time seeing a flock of flying type pokemon.

"So you thought you could escape from us," a man said while clicking his fingers to attack May with his pokemon.

May screamed out loud as the pain of the attacks became unbearable, May opened her eyes to see the man walking away, "wait, where is Ash?" May asked silently before passing out.

After three days in a coma May had woken up in a hospital, she looked down to see her left arm in bandages, but felt like something wasn't right, "oh good May Maple, good to see that you're awake," the doctors said with a relieved expression, "we saved your life, but your left arm was completely destroyed," the Doctor reported to the woman with a saddened expression.

"Where is Ash? Tell me," May requested with grave concerns for the trainer.

"We haven't seen him in nearly a week, I fear that he might be dead," the doctor stated much to May's horror.

_(Return to real time)_

"My left arm is a bionic arm, after the war was over, sixty percent of all life was wiped out, I began to lose hope until I heard reports of your future self commiting atrocities against the remainder of the survivors," she explained while showing off her artificial limb, she looked over to her younger self who sat in horror knowing that her future was going to be messed up.

'No I will lose Ash?' May thought while looking over to the trainer who was staring at the ground with his fists clenched.

"So I will be fighting myself for survival?" Ash asked while shaking in fear. He looked back to see May cradling on the bed with a fearful expression.

"Yes, but I need you to get out of this city, because everything is going to get worse, you need to change the path of the future, protect Victini and do what you can to save your friends," the older May instructed the duo before walking towards the door with Celebii following her closely.

"Wait, there is one thing I need to know," Ash remarked but the request was ignored by the brunette, she walked out of the door, "why do you think my older self would want the legendary pokemon?" Ash asked the question, but was still ignored, the woman closed the door and walked away from the room leaving the trainer and May guessing about the events that will lead to their change in history. Ash looked over to the younger version of May and began to wonder what was really going on, he thought about the future and how grim it might seem to him, he then looked over to the small legendary pokemon before hearing the explosions of another battle, Ash and May quickly made it to a window to see another heated battle starting to take place, the powerful pokemon destroying the surrounding area as parts of the medical facility started to take damage from the powerful battle being waged right in front of them.

"What, do we do Ash, our future selves are fighting one another, does this mean that we will be fighting one another?" May asked in fear as a stray attack approached May, Ash quickly pushed May out of the way preventing her from getting hurt.

"We get the hell out of here now, we need to pretend that we didn't see any of this," Ash instructed May before helping her up, the snuck out of their room and towards the exit of hallway, they grabbed their injured pokemon and ran towards the destroyed main foyer of the Pokemon Center, Ash looked up to see the older May battling with her Blaziken, "come on we need to move out of here now," Ash decreed while taking the small pokemon in his arms and leading the brunette following close behind. He looked back to see the battle going on at an explosive rate causing the trainer to doubt what was really going on.

As the battle was going on Blaziken was hitting a powerful Sky Uppercut on the intimidation pokemn knocking it back towards the opposing trainer, "come on, why are we fighting?" the brunette asked with an uncertain expression.

"Because you abandoned me, we were supposed to be together forever," the man yelled out in severe anger.

"What? But you told me to leave," the future May retorted with a shocked expression, her fire type pokemon landed next to her with flames coming from his feet and wrists, 'no something isn't right,' May reminded herself with a frown while looking back to see the two trainers leaving from the city.

"I am here to make sure we don't end up together, because I know you cannot be trusted," the darker Ash confessed with a malicious grin, "but I guess while I am at it, I might go ahead and kill your younger self," he remarked leaving the future May in shock.

"But why? If you do that than you would destroy the future, it needs both of us there," the woman replied with a sorrowful grin, "I am here to make sure they can change the future not destroy it," the brunette told the opposing trainer with a look of determination.

"At least I will not be hurt again," he replied with a shady smile.

'Now I know something isn't right, but what is it?' May asked herself while her pokemon charged towards the ground type pokemon, the two pokemon crashed into one another sending them towards the abandoned buildings , "tell me what happened," the woman demanded with her fists clenched in anger and blood coming from the corner of her mouth, she scraped the blood away while glaring at the man, "tell me what happened?!" she demanded with anger.

The evil Ash started to laugh at the woman, "you know what happened during the war, everything we cared about, wiped away like it was nothing," he replied while May stared in shock at the person she loved was standing in front of her, he wasn't the same person she loved, he was sinister, not caring for the people that fell in the war.

"You lost your mind, I will make sure the past learns from this future and make sure that it never happens," the woman decreed while recalling her pokemon, Celebi approached the woman and the duo ran off towards the distance to make sure that the other two were safe. 'I know it goes against the rules that were set of me, but I have little choice but to tell them more of the future,' she reminded herself while running away from the battle, she looked back hoping that one day she would be able to save the man she loved, 'I love you Ash, but I will kill you in order to save you,' she thought while running off from the dark trainer.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city the younger versions of Ash and May watched the end of the battle, seeing the destruction that seemed out of this world, it was unbelievable to them, their pokemon had the potential to be so destructively powerful, "we better get going, I don't want to get caught up in this," May gulped knowing that it would be suicide to stay.

Ash angrily glared at the battlefield feeling like he had failed to protect the city, "come on we need to make sure we get Victini out of here safely," Ash dictated while turning around to leave the area, Ash looked over his left shoulder to see May turning around slowly, "we better keep this quiet from our friends, I don't want them involved in this," Ash stated with a determined expression, 'I will train to beat that man, he is strong, but I will never give up,' Ash thought to himself while walking away from the ruined city, "I will fight against fear itself if it means I can protect the friends I cherish the most," Ash said with boundless determination, 'I will protect the one I love,' Ash reminded himself while looking over to May who was approaching him with a saddened expression.

"I will train too, even if it means we can change the future, I will not be giving up," May replied to Ash's confident words.

Ash nodded and held onto the legendary pokemon, making sure that it was safe from the darker side of Ash, 'so they mastered time travel in the future, well we better be careful, we need to change everything, but how?' Ash wondered while walking away from the destroyed city, through the crowd of people who were now homeless from the devastating battle.

Ash and May knowing that staying around would be a mistake, it would put the lives of these people in more danger than it already is, they had to walk away from them, feeling helpless as they couldn't do anything to stop their future selves from fighting.

May watched as Ash walked ahead of her, she couldn't help but wonder how he could end up being the way he was in that battle, someone who couldn't care less about others, 'how can I stop the person I love from turning into a monster?' May wondered while walking slowly through the scared crowd.

"Come on May, we need to figure things out," Ash called over to the brunette with an assured smile, 'I will change the road I take to prevent what happened, but I have no idea how to,' Ash thought while walking ahead.

In the distance the older brunette watched as the couple walked ahead, 'you two are still really young, my Ash never confessed to me until about three days before I thought he died,' the future May thought with sadness as she watched them walking away from the crowd, she knew that there was nothing they could do to help them, it was the exact same feeling she got when she thought she lost her Ash and her entire family due to the war in the future.

"I hope they can change the future," she pleaded before walking away from the depressing scene.

The future Ash looked around at his handy work and started to think about what was going on, "was I tricked by that man?" he asked himself before placing his hands over his head, he fell to the ground as memories of the past filled his mind, "everyone lost, my friends, my pokemon and even my love," he reminded himself while their voices echoed in his memories. He stopped clutching his head, got back to his feet, and stared in the direction his younger self went, "I will make sure that this pain ends, I don't care if I disappear," he stated while walking away from the charred city.

He walked towards the exit as the wind picked up the ash's and dust of the demolished city, he looked back with a menacing laugh wanting to make sure every amount of pain was drowned away, "time to make good on my promise," he stated while placing the hood over his head and the cloak back on, he walked away with the cloak flapping in the wind.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, yes this one is a little on the dark side but I think it is pretty cool in its own right. I will give this 5 more chapters as well**

**Next time chapter 3: Fight Fire with Fire**

* * *

_Yes the next chapter is named after one of my favourite Metallica songs._

_Also please have a look at my other Material. The main ones are Ash and Salvia Trainer and the Princess 1-4 _

_And then there is Almost Easy which is almost done and heading towards the Kalos Sequel._


End file.
